Whose Future Is It Anyway?
by Fantasy-Muse
Summary: This is a CharmedAndromeda crossover that takes place mainly in the Andromeda universe. The Charmed Ones are flung far into the future and land on Seefra. Please read and review, thanks.
1. Secondhand Futre

Author's Note: I don't own either Charmed or Andromeda, and if I did there would be some changes. In the Charmed world this takes place during Season Seven right after "Witchness Protection" while in the Andromeda world this takes place during Season Five right after "The Test".

Spoilers: There may or may not be spoilers during this story.

The Future ain't what it used to be. –Yogi Berra

Second-hand Future

Trance looked up from her card game as if someone had just talked to her. She frowned and then shrugged. She then continued her card game.

"Hey, Trance," said a voice beside her.

She looked up and saw that it was Dylan.

"Oh, Hi Dylan. I think we're going to get some visitors soon," she said casually and then returned to her game.

Dylan shrugged his shoulders at the news and looked around the room.

* * *

"Hey, Piper. How are you?" asked Phoebe as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh just fine, Phoebe. I'm just a little bit worried about getting rid of the demons because something in the pit of my stomach tells me they're just going to be replaced."

"Oh come on, Piper just relax. Everything will be fine." Replied a confident Phoebe.

"How can you be sure? I mean what if we somehow replace this world with something even worse?" countered Piper.

"You're just going have to trust them, Piper," replied Phoebe.

"Morn', Piper and Phoebe. How's it going?" asked Paige as she walked into the kitchen.

Before either Phoebe or Piper could respond there was blinding white light that surround the sisters. Piper, Phoebe and Paige could feel their bodies being pulled from their spots. They tried to grab onto something but it was in vain. The light seemed to get brighter and the pull seemed stronger. Paige let go of what she was holding onto forcing Piper and Phoebe to stretch out hands toward her. Paige reached for their hands but was just out their reach.

"Phoebe! Piper!" yelled Paige as she disappeared into the light.

"Paige!" yelled Piper and Phoebe in unison.

Both of them could feel their grips loosening as the pull from the light got stronger. After they let go they grabbed each others hands and were pulled into the bright white light.

"Piper? Phoebe? Paige?" asked a puzzled Leo as he walked into the empty kitchen.

* * *

Paige landed on her butt and opened her eyes. She saw that the land was barren and really sandy. 

"Where the hell am I?" she thought to herself as she looked around. She got up and shook the sand off. She looked up and saw two suns in the blue sky. She closed her eyes and opened them again thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. When she opened them there were still two suns.

"What twilight zone have I stepped into now?" she thought glumly as she sat down.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe could feel themselves rolling across something hard, cold and metal. When they finally came to a stop Phoebe looked over at Piper and sighed. 

"I guess we're off to see the Wizard," said Phoebe sarcastically as she and Piper got up. They looked around and saw that they where in a long curving corridor. They started walking down the corridor when they heard someone clearing their throat. Phoebe and Piper both jumped and Piper moved her hands to freeze the area. They both turned around and saw a woman with short, dark hair staring at them intensely.

"Piper, what the hell is that?" whispered Phoebe fiercely.

Piper shrugged her shoulders and looked at the hologram intensely.

Andromeda looked at the two intruders with interest. She raised her eyebrows with interest when one of the intruders said something in a strange language. The older of the two intruders seemed to be sizing her up. The older appearing of the two moved her hands in a strange fashion and seemed puzzled when nothing happened.

"She's not blowing up or freezing, Phoebe. Where the hell are we?"

"You are trespassing on Commonwealth property, please remain here until the proper authorities arrive," ordered Andromeda.

Piper and Phoebe looked the hologram strangely and took off running to get away from it.

* * *

Beka looked a crossed the barren land when a glint caught her eye. She swung the Maru around bringing it closer to the ground and saw a dark-haired figure waving its arms. She landed the Maru not far from the distressed figure. 

"I wonder what someone is doing all the way out here?" she thought as she walked toward the figure with her hand on her gun. The person turned around revealing itself to be a woman who looked very distressed. Her face brightened when she saw Beka approaching.

Paige turned around when she heard footsteps approaching her. She saw a blonde haired woman approaching her wearing a tacky looking outfit and one hand on a weapon. Paige offered a small smile and said "Hi, my name is Paige."

The dark-haired woman said something in a strange language. Beka was about to ask her a question when she heard a shot rang out. Beka pulled the woman down as she dove for the ground. She spied several men coming toward them with weapons drawn. Beka forced the woman's head down as she returned fire. A man fired at Beka and the shot almost reached her when she heard the dark-haired say something and the shot appear in her hand. The woman threw it and struck the man. The rest of the people took off running in the opposite direction.

"That was some throw," said Beka.

Paige didn't know what the blonde had said but it sounded like a compliment.

* * *

Andromeda noted the movement of the two intruders as they ran through the corridors. She marked their final positions in the hydroponics bay. She would notify Dylan of these two when he returned. 


	2. Through the Gates of Future Past

I believe the future is only the past again, entered through another gate. -Arthur Wing Pinero, _The Second Mrs. Tanqueray_, 1893

Through the Gate of Future-Past

Delta looked furiously at Beta with her eyes taking on a hint of red.

"What were you thinking sending the Charmed Ones into the future like that? Oh, wait I guess you weren't thinking! Sending them that far could ruin everything!" yelled Delta harshly.

Alpha, Beta and Gamma looked at Delta compassionately as she ranted.

"Oh, Delta, we understand your fears but they are unfounded. All we ask is that you trust us," said Beta calmly with a smile.

"Oh, fine but if something goes wrong you'll take them out of there, promise?"

"We would never think of harming the Charmed Ones, Delta," replied Gamma.

* * *

The two women looked at each for what seemed like an eternity for Paige. 

Paige smiled at the woman and said while pointing to herself "Paige."

"I guess she's telling me her name," thought Beka. She pointed to herself and said "Beka."

"Beka," repeated Paige which prompted the woman to smile.

"Paige," said Beka causing the brunette to smile.

Beka motioned for Paige to follow her toward the craft. Paige hesitated for a second but thought it was safer to follower her than be shot at. As Paige took a seat she couldn't help but feel like she was in sci-fi movie. She held on tightly as Beka took off and couldn't help but smile to herself as they flew.

Beka glanced over her shoulder and had to suppress a laugh when she saw the childlike glee on Paige faced.

As Beka landed the craft Paige dug her nails into the seat. She closed her eyes leaving only a slit open. She opened her eyes when she heard a giggle, and saw that she had done something funny. Beka helped her up and lead her off the craft and into a strange looking town.

* * *

Harper barely looked up when Beka entered the bar, but a dark-haired woman following Beka caught his eye. He let out a low whistle and tried to fix his hair. Several other patrons also saw the brunette and nudged each other. The woman quickened her pace almost running into Beka when she stopped. She moved so that was next to Beka. 

"Who's you're new friend, Beka?" asked Harper as he got a better look at the woman.

"Her name is Paige, Harper. And she's from out……"

"Beka Valentine, where's my cargo?" interrupted Berk as he spun Beka to face him. She reached for her gun but Berk put his on top of hers and shook his head no.

"So, Valentine, where's my cargo?" he asked again.

"I was going to drop it off at your warehouse but no one was there," she replied.

Paige backed away almost hitting a woman with long, blonde hair. The woman smiled as she pushed Paige behind her as a shot rang out.

* * *

"This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday morning, Phoebe. All I wanted was a little time with my family. This always seems too happened whenever I want to spend sometime with you guys," complained Piper. 

"Look on the bright side Piper, at least I'm not in jail," pointed out Phoebe.

Piper nodded her head agreement.

"Shh, did you hear that?" asked Phoebe.

"Hear what?" asked Piper.

There was a distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. The two sisters looked around from their hiding spot, but couldn't find anything. Phoebe looked over her shoulder and saw the hologram of a woman. She tapped Piper on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What, Phoebe?" asked an irate Piper but after she turned around she let out a scream.

"Holy shit, let's get out of here, Phoebe," said Piper as she practically dragged Phoebe off the floor. Phoebe scrambled to get up and follow Piper, but she tripped over her own feet bringing Piper with her.

Andromeda shook her head at the antics of the two grown woman.

"It's like they've never seen something like me before," she thought as she looked on as the two woman tried to untangle themselves.

"Phoebe, get off my foot."

"I'm sorry about that, Piper."

After they'd disentangled themselves, they headed off to another corner of the hydroponics bay.

"I wonder what the hell that thing is?" said Phoebe.

"The sooner we know the sooner it'll leave us alone," replied a cross Piper.

Andromeda noted the new location of the intruders.

"They seem truly frightened of me for some strange reason," she thought.

* * *

Suddenly the bar was having another free for all as Paige looked on. A creepy looking man approached Paige and tried to grab her by the arm. She darted out of the way but he blocked her escape route. She spied a bottle and called for it. She hit the man over the head knocking him out and shattering the glass. Some of the patrons had witnessed what she had done and started to move toward the door in a quick manner. The exiting patrons pulled their friends a long and soon the bar was empty, except for the unconscious man. A short, blonde haired man seemed to be pointing at her while shouting at Beka. 

"Listen Beka, I don't mind if you bring in people from who knows where but I don't appreciate it when they break bottles like that. And another thing I'd like to know how she got that bottle in her hand in the first place?! It was there one minute and then it was in her hand," raged Harper as he pointed at the brunette.

"Would you calm down, Harper! Her name is Paige, and she's already save my life with her little trick. Now I'll pay for the bottle if you'll just calm down."

Harper looked at the brunette and said "Fine, if she can tell us how she got here?"

"There would be a slight problem with that, Harper. She doesn't speak Common."

Paige had slowly moved herself closer to Beka.

"So that means she doesn't know what we're saying right, now?"

"That is true, Harper," said Beka as she glanced over to see what Paige was up to.

Paige wished she knew what they were saying but the only thing she had figured out is that the name of the man was Harper. She smiled at Harper as she took a seat .

"And Harper, don't even think about it," said Beka sternly.

Harper let out a low sigh as he glanced at Paige.


	3. Future Echo

We are the echo of the future. -W.S. Merwin

Future Echo

Dylan wondered what the hell was going on as people streamed out of the bar. He pulled Trance aside so no one would run over her in their haste to leave the building.

"There's a freak in there! She's got some sort of powers! Run, I tell ya, run!" yelled a man as Dylan and Trance walked into the bar. Trance let out a little giggle at what the man said. He glared at her but kept on running.

Dylan walked into the bar and saw sitting by Beka was dark haired woman. She appeared to be looking around the place with a sense of awe. He felt someone bump into him and noticed that it was Trance hurrying over toward the woman.

Trance could feel immediately that this woman had some sort of power with her. Maybe power that was comparable or greater than those she possessed.

Paige looked at the strange looking red-head hurrying toward her. She seemed very determined to get to her. Paige moved herself closer to Beka out of a now developed habit. The woman stopped when Beka said something to her.

"Hey Trance, how are you?" asked Beka when she felt Paige move uncomfortably close to her.

"Oh," said a distracted Trance "I'm fine but I'd like to get to know you friend Beka."

By that time Dylan had reached Beka and everyone else at the bar counter. Up closer he could see that the woman looked out of place and uncomfortable here.

Beka noticed his glance toward Paige, and said "Her name's Paige and that's the only thing you'll ever find out. She can't speak a word of Common."

* * *

"So how are thing going?" asked Zeta as he entered the room. 

No one looked up or answered his question which meant something exciting was about to happen.

"Have I missed much," he whispered to Psi.

"No, you haven't," she said shaking her head no.

She waved her hand to stop him asking anymore questions as they all looked on.

"They seem to be enjoying this, Alpha," said Beta as they looked on.

"It will keep them entertained while we continue to plan with out their interference," replied Alpha.

* * *

The conversation was cut short by the appearance of Rhade in the doorway. Paige's eyes widened and she called for another bottle. Harper tried to get Beka's attention but she was focused on Paige's frightened reaction. The woman seemed to dig her nails into Beka skin as Rhade came closer. When he was close enough she yelled something and threw the bottle at him. This left Beka, Doyle, Dylan, Harper and Trance wondering what was going on. 

"Demon!" yelled Paige as she threw the bottle at it. The demon moved its head slightly and continued walking toward her. She tried to pull Beka away from the crowd but the she stood firm. She frantically looked around for any other weapon she could use. She spied another bottle but when she looked up the demon was standing right in front of her. She orbed herself and Beka to the other side of the bar. She picked up the bottle and was just about to through it when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked at Beka who shaking her head no.

"He's a demon! A demon!" Paige yelled while pointing at the man with something coming out of his lower arms.

"I'm getting the impression that she doesn't like you, Rhade," said Harper.

"I can see that, Harper." Rhade said crossly.

Harper shrugged his shoulders at the response.

Paige took the opportunity to through the bottle at the demon. It shattered right at his feet causing him shout at Beka.

"Could you please do something about your friend, Beka? This is really starting to get on my nerves," shouted Rhade.

"I'll try Rhade, but I can't promise anything," replied Beka as she pulled Paige outside.

Beka got Paige to face her and said "Rhade. Friend."

Paige looked at her and shook her head no.

"Demon. Evil."

"No, Rhade. Friend."

"No, Demon," said Paige as she pointed to location of his bone blades.

"No, Fri…."

"Beka, maybe I can help?" asked Trance as she interrupted Beka.

"Go ahead, Trance," replied a frustrated Beka.

Paige watched anxiously as Beka walked back into the bar. Paige tried to follow her but the redhead held onto her wrists tightly. Paige could feel warm sensation coming from her hands and then a picture appeared in her mind of the demon helping Beka. She got a sense that he was a friend and was most definitely not a demon. She gave the redhead a tentative smile as if she finally understood.

Trance pulled Paige inside the bar and shouted "She understands, Rhade!"

"That's good to hear, Trance," said Rhade sarcastically though Trance didn't catch on to it.

She had a wide smile as she lead Paige toward Rhade.

* * *

"Alpha! Beta! Gamma! Show your selves!" yelled Leo. 

The three appeared in front of Leo with frowns on their faces.

"Yes, Leo?" asked Beta.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"We don't know what you're talking about, Leo," replied Beta calmly.

"We can solemnly promise that we have done nothing with the Charmed Ones if that's what you need, Leo," offered Gamma.

"I trust you," replied a calmer Leo.

Alpha, Beta and Gamma bowed their heads and disappeared.

"He could be catching on, Beta," warned Gamma.

"Oh, Gamma would you stop worrying?" said Beta.

"Leo believes us fully, you two. So stop you're arguing now!" ordered Alpha.

Beta and Gamma hung their heads in shame and said nothing further.


	4. Jeweled Future

"From the subterranean ore of memory we extract the jeweled visions of our future."-Miguel de Unamuno

Jeweled Future

"Captain, there are two intruders aboard that are currently in the hydroponics bay. They appear to be unarmed," Andromeda said as the Maru neared the ship.

"We just seem to be attracting a lot of strangers these days," said Beka.

She hoped Paige wasn't causing any trouble back there.

Paige looked at the woman with long blonde hair as she talked with Harper and Rhade. There was something about her that didn't seem real to Paige, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The redhead, called Trance by Beka, seemed to chatter at her nonstop. She didn't seem to mind that Paige couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"I wonder where Phoebe and Piper are. I hope they didn't land here," thought Paige sadly.

* * *

Piper and Phoebe had long stopped arguing and instead started devising a plan of escape. 

"Do you think Leo can hear us?" asked Phoebe after Piper yelled his name for several minutes.

"I don't know. I just wish I knew where Paige was. I'm worried that she's gotten herself in trouble, already."

Upon hearing footsteps the two women became silent so as not to give away their position. They saw a man with sandy blonde hair and a demon following close behind. They watched as the two came closer to their hiding spot prompting them to hold their breath. The moved further back into the shadows leaving only the view of men's feet. They pressed themselves against the wall. They saw a pair of boots stop in front of them.

Suddenly there was the man with sandy blonde hair looking at them. Piper and Phoebe let out a scream of surprise prompting the man to smile. Piper froze the man and the two women scrambled out their hiding place and came face to face with the demon. He lowered something in his hand and said something. When the two didn't respond he started coming toward him.

"Freeze now, blow up later," said Phoebe.

Piper froze the demon and both of them took off running. They ran through the corridors trying to find a way out of the maze. They heard a voice yelling something prompting them to turn their heads to look. Standing at the end of the hallway were two blonde women pointing something at them.

Piper didn't hesitate for a second as she froze the two women.

"Come on, Phoebe. We need to go," said Piper as she dragged Phoebe beside her.

"Did you….."

"Yes, I had to, and I don't think it was."

"I hope you're right, Piper."

* * *

"Andromeda can you tell me where the two intruders are heading now?" asked a slightly mad Dylan. 

"They are headed toward the docking bay, Captain. I have tried contacting Beka and her, but they have not respond," replied Andromeda while consciously not saying Doyle name.

"Do you want me to contact Harper and Trance?"

"No, I'll do that, Andromeda. Just keep an eye on the intruders."

"Very well, Captain."

* * *

Piper and Phoebe ran into a large, wide room without a thought. 

"Shit, we're at a dead end, Phoebe," said Piper as she hung her head.

"Uh, Piper. I think you need to see this," said Phoebe as she tugged at her sister's sleeve.

"What Phoebe?"

"You need to see this!"

Piper looked up and saw a large craft parked before them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Piper.

Paige poked her head up when she heard footsteps entering the docking bay. She tried to pull away from Trance but the woman clung to her tightly.

"Phoebe! Piper! Over here!" she yelled.

Her sisters turned and saw her prompting them to smile.

"Oh my god Paige, we were so worried. Where the hell have you been?" said Piper as she and Phoebe walked over to their sister. A short blonde man popped up in front of them causing Piper to freeze him.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Piper.

"I think his name is Harper," said Paige struggling to get up "and the woman holding onto me is Trance."

Trance looked at the women and could feel an extreme amount of power coming from them. She released her hold on Paige and got up with her. She extended her hand and said "I'm Trance and I'm very honored to meet you."

"Do you have a clue what's she's saying?" asked Phoebe in a whisper as Trance shook her hand.

Paige shook her head no and said "The only thing I've been able learn are their names."

Dylan, Rhade, Beka and Doyle raced into the docking bay in time to see Trance shaking the hands of one of the intruders. And standing next them was a very still Harper.

"Uhh, Piper, maybe you should unfreeze the guy?" whispered Paige.

"Hmm, oh yeah," replied a distracted Piper.

Piper moved her hands and Harper unfroze. He looked at everyone with a confused look on his face.

"What the….how did you….what's going on?" stammered Harper as he lapsed into a tongue from his childhood.


	5. Uncertain Present

Every man's life lies within the present; for the past is spent and done with, and the future is uncertain. -Marcus Aurelius

Uncertain Present

"Do you think he'll ever ask for anything like the other one did?" pondered Beta.

"When we picked that one we didn't know his greed would get the better of him," replied Alpha.

"Greed plus stupidity," said Gamma.

Alpha and Beta nodded their heads in agreement.

"But still he might ask for his wife and her sisters back. That could cause some trouble because they haven't finished their task yet," Beta pointed out.

"Just because he asks for their return doesn't mean we'll grant him his wish. We've have learned since the last one about granting such wishes, Beta," replied Alpha.

* * *

"Did that……" Phoebe started to say. 

"Yeah, it did," interrupted Piper.

"But yet it doesn't. How the hell is that possible?" asked Paige.

Harper frowned for a second before saying in New Modern English, "Holy shit, you're speaking Old Modern English!"

The three women looked at him as if they had some idea of what he'd said. Piper, Phoebe and Paige started speaking in unison and at a rapid pace to Harper. He understood a few words here and there, but most of it was nonsense.

"Uh, boss. I think there's something you really should know," said Harper nervously.

"Well, what is it, Mr. Harper?" asked Dylan impatiently.

"I think its best that we talk in private," he replied uneasily as he looked at the three brunettes.

Dylan looked at Harper in a puzzled look.

"I think Harper would prefer to tell not in the presence of these women," Trance pointed out.

"Uh, yeah that's what I mean," said Harper.

"I don't like this," said Piper.

"Would you calm down? I don't think they're going to hurt us, Piper," said Paige.

Piper saw the demon move closer to the man with sandy hair.

"Look out," she yelled and quickly tried to blow the demon up. Instead the demon went flying across the room finally landing on the other side. The demon tried to get up but a gaping wound prevented him from doing so. Piper gasped when she realized that she tried to kill a man.

Beka, Doyle, Dylan, Trance and Harper looked at the women and then at Rhade.

"Don't just stand there, could you help?" yelled Rhade as he winced from the pain.

"Doyle and Trance go help Rhade to the med bay. Beka and Mr. Harper escort these ladies to a holding cell."

"But, Boss you saw what one them did," said a nervous Harper.

"I'll come with you Mr. Harper…….."

"Hey less talk, more help," yelled Rhade.

Doyle and Trance raced over and saw that he was bleeding profusely.

"Oh my, this isn't good, at all," muttered Doyle.

"I could've told you that," snapped Rhade.

Doyle ripped some cloth from her shirt and placed it around the wound. Trance and her gently helped Rhade up. Trance glanced at the women as Doyle, Rhade and she walked toward the med bay.

"All right you three, come with us," said Dylan crossly as he pointed his forcelance at Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

* * *

"Oh my, that's not good. Not good at all," muttered Psi. 

"She could've done something far worse, Psi," said Kappa.

"I know but look at that wound, that's going to leave a scar unless……."

"Shh, one of them is about to do something," interrupted Pi.

Everyone fell silent and leaned in to watch.

* * *

"Is there something you want to tell me, Mr. Harper?" asked Dylan as they walked toward the med bay. 

"Those women were speaking Old Modern English, Boss. That hasn't been spoken for thousands of years. I was taught New Modern English and a little bit of Middle Modern English. It's considered a dead language, Boss."

"Are you implying that these women are from a different time?"

Before Harper could respond, Doyle appeared and said "Dylan, we need you in here pronto."

"I'm on my way," replied Dylan before he took off.

He entered the med bay in time to see one of the women standing over Rhade. She was holding her golden colored hands over Rhade's wound. Dylan raced toward the woman but was stopped by Trance.

"Dylan, she's helping," explained Trance as she stepped in front of Dylan.

"But……"

"Just let her finish, please."

The woman's hands stopped glowing and she looked at the now partial healed wound. She smiled a little and looked up. Her smile disappeared when she saw Dylan. Suddenly her form was replaced with blue and white orbs which in a few seconds disappeared. Dylan raced out of the med bay and toward the holding cell.

* * *

Dylan walked into the holding cell and saw three women sitting there as if nothing had happened. 

"What the hell are you?" he asked harshly.

The women glared him at him as if they knew what he was saying but said nothing.

"Boss, they can't understand you. They only speak Old Modern English, and they claim to come from San Francisco. This is impossible if they come from this time because San Francisco doesn't exist anymore. Because of what the high and mighty Wyatt did," said Harper.

"Could he be speaking about Wyatt?" asked Phoebe.

"He could be speaking about any Wyatt. Besides we've made sure Wyatt won't turn evil."

"But what if we're in a timeline that he turned evil, or he……." Paige started to say.

"Don't even think about saying that, Paige." Piper reprimanded harshly.


	6. Strange and Unpredictable Future

History unfolds itself by strange and unpredictable paths. We have little control over the future; and none at all over the past. –Wintson Churchill

Strange and Unpredictable Future

"What exactly did this Wyatt do, Mr. Harper?" asked Dylan.

"Oh, let's see. He sunk San Francisco, unleashed unbelievable evil on Earth among other things," replied Harper as he glanced at the three brunettes in the cell. They seemed very interested in what he was saying.

"Piper, what if………" Paige started to say.

"No, Paige! I don't wan to hear about that! My son is never going to turn evil! We took care of it, or have you forgotten? Chris gave his life to make sure Wyatt is going to stay good," yelled Piper as tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly Andromeda appeared causing Piper and Phoebe to jump.

"Captain, I have been looking over what happened in the hydroponics bay, and it appears that one of them was able to slow time down around Rhade and you."

"Do you think it was superior technology?" asked Dylan.

* * *

Lambda giggled with glee as she watched the Charmed Ones interact the hologram. Tau glared at her causing her to stop. 

"I haven't had this much fun since well I don't know when," said Mu to her twin Nu.

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself when they granted that wish to him," replied Nu.

"Oh yes, that's right."

* * *

"Oh, Rhade it's good to have you back," said Trance after Rhade opened his eyes. 

Rhade groaned and closed his eyes.

"Why can't they just let me die?" he thought.

"Is he okay?" asked Trance worriedly.

"He's just tired, Trance. Why don't you see what Dylan's up to," Doyle prodded gently.

Trance walked quickly to the holding cells in time to hear Harper say, "These women don't have superior technology, Boss. They've got powers kinda like Trance."

Trance teleported herself into the cell surprising the three women, and prompting Piper to try and freeze her. Trance felt her body slow down but kept moving to counter act the magic.

Piper gasped as Trance kept moving.

Dylan turned around to see Trance standing in the holding cell.

"Trance, what are you doing in there?" asked Dylan.

Trance offered up a smile and said "I don't think my long lost half sisters are going to do any more harm, Dylan."

"Trance, one of them nearly killed Rhade…….long lost half sisters?" said Dylan.

"Dylan, they are relatives of mine. I'm getting the feeling that they think Rhade is evil."

"You get the feeling, Trance! One of them nearly killed him!" yelled Dylan.

Trance moved closer to the women and said "Yes, one of them nearly killed him, but don't forget one them saved him."

"I don't care, Trance. One of them nearly killed Rhade, and I'm not in the mood for arguing with you. They are staying here for now, and Trance, I'd like to you and Mr. Harper, now."

Trance hung her head and said softly "Okay, Dylan."

With a sigh Trance teleported herself next to Harper, and looked at the women sadly.

* * *

Eta clapped with joy as she watched Trance interact with the Charmed Ones and Dylan. 

"Oh, this is getting more exciting with each passing moment," she thought.

Theta looked at his twin condescendingly in order for her stop clapping. She just ignored him and continued with her clapping.

Alpha, Beta and Gamma looked on with small pleasure at what was happening.

* * *

Leo couldn't shake the feeling that the other Avatars were hiding something from him. 

"They've got to know where Piper, Phoebe and Paige are," he thought as he looked at his two sleeping sons. The sisters had never disappeared like this without him being able to sense them. The other Elders didn't seem to know what happened to his wife and her sisters.

"What the hell is going on? Could they've gone to some strange future? Or maybe Chris called for them. I just wish I knew where they were."

* * *

"He's becoming concerned," said Gamma grimly. 

"We'll tell him in good time," replied Alpha.

"What if he starts to question us?" asked Gamma.

"He trusts us too much to do that," pointed out Beta.

"Well, at least this has trust unlike the other one," said Gamma.

"And that's precisely why we chose him, Gamma dear," said Beta condescendingly.

Gamma glared harshly at Beta, but said nothing.

"Must I sit between you two?" asked Alpha irritably.


	7. Purchased Future

The future is purchased by the present. -Samuel Johnson

Purchased Future

Trance could feel her stomach twist into knots as she followed Dylan and Harper.

"Oh, how can I explain how I am related to the Charmed Ones when even I don't know?" she thought.

Harper was getting the feeling that he was about to experience another Trance mystery moment.

When they were at the end of the hallway Dylan stopped and turned to face Harper and Trance.

"Mr. Harper is there anything else about this Wyatt that you know about?" asked Dylan.

"There were some rumors going around that he was still alive even after being killed several times, and no one would mess with him. No Magog or Neitzschean would go near him for fear of death."

"That sounds highly implausible, Mr. Harper."

"Captain, I have been searching my databanks, and most of what Harper has told you is true. There was indeed a ruler by the name of Wyatt Halliwell on Earth, but the odd thing is there's no record of his death," stated Andromeda.

"See Boss, the he's still alive."

"Mr. Harper, just because there's no record of his death doesn't mean he's still alive."

Trance had started to back away as soon as Dylan started to talk to Harper. She knew she had to somehow talk with the women in the cell.

When she felt she was a safe distance from Dylan she teleported herself back to the cell.

"Trance, what are you doing in there?" asked Beka.

"These women are not criminals, Beka. They are simply trying to understand the world around them."

"Trying to understand the world, Trance? One of them nearly killed Rhade and you want to let them wander free?"

Paige's stomach let out a loud growl causing Beka to grin a little.

"Hey Dylan, how about we feed our guests? They might be a little more agreeable if we did," yelled Beka.

"Sure, Beka," replied a distracted Dylan.

"You heard him, Trance. Let's get our guests some grub," said Beka cheerfully. Though she didn't understand the language of the women in the cell she got a feeling they were as confused as she was. She opened the cell and motioned with her hand for Piper, Phoebe and Paige to follow her.

The three women hesitated but a push from Trance got them moving. They followed Beka reluctantly as she made her way to the galley.

Paige, Phoebe and Piper took a seat and looked at the two women sitting across from them.

"What are they waiting for?" whispered Paige.

"I don't know, but the stuff in front of us doesn't look so good," whispered Piper as she stuck her fork in the food.

Beka made a motion of eating, but the three women stared at her.

"Any suggestions, Trance?" asked Beka.

"Perhaps, they have never eaten anything like this," she suggested.

"It's just some pasta, Trance," replied Beka.

Paige took a small bit and was surprised to find out that it actually tasted good.

"Piper, this is edible. Just give it a try," said Paige.

Phoebe took a small bit and nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine, I'll just have one small bit, but if I die you guys are going to get hell for this," replied Piper crossly. She took a small bit, and found the stuff wasn't that bad.

* * *

Omega glanced at his three older siblings as they were in deep discussion about something. He never liked having Alpha, Beta and Gamma lord over the rest of the Avatars. He secretly hoped that the Charmed Ones would kill them, and then he would be able to take over. 

"Oh, what a glorious day that would be," he thought with a smile to himself. Eta shrill laughter broke his train of thought. One of the first things he'd do would be to find a replacement for Eta.

* * *

Beka glanced up as the doors opened and in strode a very mad Dylan. 

"Beka …"

"They were hungry, Dylan. I don't think they've eaten all day. And besides agreed to feeding them," Beka interrupted.

The three women barely looked up from eating as Beka talked with Dylan. They appeared to inhale the meal in front of them.

"That was actually good," said Phoebe after she set her glass down.

"It was good but Piper could've made it better," said Paige.

"Thanks Paige," replied Piper.

Harper walked in followed by Doyle and Rhade. Harper was holding a flexi in his hand and was talking with Doyle.

"They've got to be Doyle. There's no other explanation about what they can do," Harper was saying.

"Harper, you're talking about some mythical figures that probably never existed. And even if they did what they did is doubtlessly blown out of proportion," said Doyle.

"Is there something you found, Mr. Harper?" asked Dylan.

"Yeah, I think those lovely women are the world famous Charmed Ones, Boss."

"Charmed what?"

"Charmed Ones, Boss. Protectors of Innocents and such," replied Harper.


	8. Fixed Future

Our task now is not to fix the blame for the past, but fix the course for the future. –John F. Kennedy

Fixed Future

Dylan looked at the three brunettes sitting at the table and back at Harper.

"Mr. Haper, please tell me you don't actaully believe in that fairy tale?" he asked.

"Boss, it's not a fairy tale! Magic actually existed and they're the proof," Harper replied.

"Harper that's one of most illogical statements you've made yet," said Doyle.

"Look, it's all on the flexi," he said while waving the flexi in the air.

Doyle took the flexi and scanned it quickly.

"Harper, there's nothing……"

"He's right, Doyle," intuerupted Rhade "I can remember tales about three powerful women who had magaical powers. It's said that their desendent, Wyatt Halliwell, ruled over an island, and that no Nietzschean would go near it for fear of death."

"Come on Rhade, don't tell me you believe that crap?" asked Beka.

The conversation was interupted by a shout and a thud. Everyone turned to see one of the women being restrained by the other two.

"Piper, calm down," ordered Phoebe.

"Piper, you need to relax," said Paige as she tighted her grip on Piper.

"No! They're talking about Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige!" Yelled Piper.

"How do you know that, Piper? They could be talking about anything," replied Paige.

"I just do," she replied.

"Piper, you didn't?" asked Phoebe and Paige in unison.

"I had to, okay."

"I'd expect something like that from me or Phoebe, but not you," said Paige.

"They're talking about my son," Piper shouted in Common as tears streamed down her face.

Dylan, Doyle, Rhade, Trance and Beka stared at Piper while Harper shouted "I told you so!"

"Do you think she blew our cover?" Whispered Paige.

"I sure hope not," repleid Phoebe.

* * *

"Oh, this is like a soap opera," said Eta with childlike glee. 

Omega rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Sh," ordered Psi.

* * *

"Trance, do you have any idea how one of them all of a sudden started speaking Common fluently?" asked Dylan as he paced outside the galley. 

"I'm sorry Dylan but I do not," replied Trance sadly.

"It's magic, Boss. Didn't you grow up hearing stories about witches, faeries and such?" said Harper.

"Mr. Harper, I suspect there's a more logical, scientific explanation than magic," replied Dylan.

"Like there's a logical answer for how we all landed here at different times," said Harper before he walked back into the galley. Everyone looked up as he entered and watched him sit next to Beka.

"Found anything out?" he asked as he noticed the three women eyeing Rhade.

Beka shook her head no.

"Excuse me, if you're not a demon then what are you?" asked Piper in common.

"Rhade a Nietzschan, homo invictus. They rule Earth and use it as a slave colony," replied Harper.

Piper went pale and said "Paige, Phoebe, we're defitinaly in the future. It appears what we thought isn't a demon but some sort of freak human or something. And Earth isn't what it used to be. They also say Wyatt turned evil, even after all we did."

"Oh god, Piper." Said Paige and Phoebe at the same time. They gave their sister a hug and moved closer to her.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Piper in Common as she held back tears.

"It's very long and complicated," replied Harper.

Piper nodded her head as if she understood.

"Harper, you should tell her something," whispered Beka.

"What the hell should I? That her son had a part in the Fall of the Commonwealth, or that he….."

"Mr. Harper, that's enough," ordered Dylan.

"Miss……." Said Dylan.

"Mrs. Piper Wyatt and these are my sisters, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews-Halliwell," Piper said.

"Well, Mrs. Wyatt, it appears that some members of my crew might be telling you lies. If you would like we can talk about this in a more private setting?" said Dylan.

Piper tranlasted what Dylan had said for her sisters.

"I think we should, Piper. He appears a whole more relieabe that Harper does," said Paige.

Phoebe nodded her head in agreement.

"We would like that very much," said Piper.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige followed Dylan out of the galley.

"Is it alright if I come along, Dylan?" asked Trance.

"I………" Dyaln was interupted by a bright, white light engulfing the three women. Dylan put up his hand to shield his eyes, and saw the three women dissppaer. The light vanished suddnely. He turned to face Trance who shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Leo looked up as he heard three thuds in the hallway. He ran out of the leaving room to see Piper, Paige and Phoebe standing in the hallway. Piper smiled when she saw Leo coming towards her. She gave him a hug and kiss. 

"Where did you go?" asked Leo.

"We went to a place were Utopia was lost," replied Piper mysterioulsy as she looked at her sisters.

A cry interupted the momment.

"I'll get that," said Leo. He took off up the stairs.

"Do you think we should tell him?" asked Paige.

Piper shook her head no and said "That would just make him worry more than he already does."

"Should we support them?" asked Paige.

"If that's what the future is going to be like then I think we should. If not for Wyatt sake then maybe for future generations," said Phoebe.

* * *

Trance looked at the two Seefran suns and thought of what had happened. 

"You did the right thing, my Child," said a voice behind her.

She turned around and was surprised to see one of Ancestors standing there. She opened her mouth, but the Ancestor held up her hand.

"My Child, I thank you for saving a family and world from great pain," said the Ancestor.

"But what did I do?" asked a puzzled Trance.

The Ancestor laughed like a child and said "You were there and that's what they needed. By the way how did you enjoy meeting some of your Ancestors?"

Before Trance could reply the Ancestor had vanished. Trance turned around and continued to look at the suns.

* * *

"Did they take the bait?" asked Beta. 

Eta nodded her head and said "It was most exciting meeting one of our offspring. We should it more often."

Beta exchanged glances with Gamma and Alpha.

"You're request will be noted, Eta. Now why don't you go find something to do?" said Alpha.

Eta skipped out of the chamber happily.

"Do you think they suspect a thing?" asked Alpha.

"No, humans are gualliable and will believe anything," replied Gamma.


	9. Epilouge

I like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past. –Thomas Jefferson

Dreamed Future

Alpha, Beta and Gamma smile to themselves as the Charmed Ones agreed to help them achieve Utopia. They each knew the trip to that place had changed their minds. All they had to do was send them to an alternate future where Wyatt was evil.

"It was so simple and easy," said Gamma.

"We shouldn't get too full of ourselves or there might be dire consequences," said Alpha.

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" asked Beta.

"Humans are gullible," repliedGamma crossly.

"It was only a matter of time for Utopia to happen in this dimension, alas the Earth of Andromeda would never experience. Just a trivial matter," thought Alpha.


End file.
